


My Idiot Brother

by Gerstein03



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Zuko has a crush on his bio partner. Unfortunately he has to get past her over protective older brother
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 45





	My Idiot Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading You Only Live Once by birdisonmaximus. Check it out it's a good story. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think

Zuko found himself developing a crush on his biology lab partner. She was a freshman from Alaska who was studying to become a doctor. They got along pretty well and he found himself opening up to her more than he normally would. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Katara tapped him on the arm asking for a scalpel so she could start dissecting the frog.

“Shit sorry.” Zuko stammered, quickly giving her the knife.

“You alright?” Katara asked. “You seem a little zoned out.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Zuko nodded.

“Good.” Katara smiled. “Hey do you wanna hang out after class? I figured we can study for the test on Friday.”

“I’d love to but I have wrestling practice after school all week.” Zuko sighed. “My coach is kind of a hard ass. Makes us do all these crazy exercises.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Katara said.

“Why? He’s a fantastic coach.” Zuko chuckled. “He makes all of us better wrestlers.”

“I’ll have to come to one of your matches.” Katara smiled.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Zuko grinned.

\---

Practice that day was the same old shit. Piandao worked the team to the bone like he always did. Though one of the girls, Suki, somehow managed to snap The Duke’s femur so the last thirty minutes of practice consisted of them running on the track while the ambulance took The Duke to the hospital. (AN: this actually happened once during one of my wrestling practices. It was an interesting day) As Zuko was gathering his stuff and assuring Suki she didn’t do anything wrong, a kid he’d never seen before stormed into the wrestling room.

“Axlerod!” The boy shouted. Zuko’s blood went cold. He had started using his mother’s maiden name St. John after his accident. After his father Ozai Axlerod set his face on fire.

“Who the hell are you?” Zuko asked.

“I’m Katara’s older brother.” The boy snapped. “And you are Ozai Axlerod’s son. I know who your father is and I don’t want you near my sister.”

“Excuse me?!” Zuko exclaimed. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! Who gave you the right to come into my practice and accuse me of being anything like my father?!”

“I know your family Axlerod.” The boy spat. “I know your father is in prison for a long list of illegal activities, including but not limited to gunrunning, drug dealing, and government corruption. And I will not have the son of that monster near my sister.”

“You may wanna check that list again asshole.” Suki chimed in. “That list also contains counts of domestic abuse as well as child endangerment.” The boy just scowled.

“Stay away from Katara.” He snarled.

“Hey!” Piandao shouted. “I don’t know who you think you are but you do not get to talk to my wrestlers like that! Get out of my gym! NOW!” The boy sent Zuko a glare before walked out the door.

\---

“I don’t want you to see Zuko anymore.” Sokka stated as he entered the apartment he shared with Katara.

“Why?” Katara asked.

“Because he’s the son of Ozai Axlerod.” Sokka answered. “I don’t want you to get hurt by getting involved with those monsters.” At that, Katara’s eyebrows shot up.

“What the fuck did you do?” Katara demanded.

“Katara just stay away from him.” Sokka ordered. “Those Axlerods are bad people and I’m trying to protect you.”

“You ignorant asshole!” Katara shouted. “You didn’t even bother to look him up? You just assumed he was like his father?” Katara grabbed her phone and quickly pulled up an article about Zuko Axlerod that talked about his accident and Ozai’s trial. She watched with a sick satisfaction as Sokka’s expression shifted from fury to guilt and shame.

“Katara…”

“Don’t.” She snapped. “I’m not the one you owe an apology. Now, what did you do?”

“I went to his wrestling practice and told him to stay away from you.” Sokka murmured.

“Tomorrow you are going back to that gym and you are going to apologize to Zuko, his teammates, and his coach.” Katara snapped. “And I mean down on you hands and knees begging for forgiveness because what you did was extremely out of line. I can’t even look at you right now.”

\---

“Before we begin practice today there is something I would like to address.” Piandao stated. “Yesterday Zuko was attacked by a fellow student. We are family and we stick up for one another. We support each other. We carry each other and we lift each other up when we’re down. I want you all to do that for him. Am I understood?”

“YES COACH!” The wrestlers responded. As they got up to start practice, the team saw a familiar face come in.

“What’s this asshole doing here?” Jet snarled

“We got your back Zuko.” Varian said.

“Thanks guys.” Zuko smiled. The boy and Katara came over and stood before the entire team. “What do you want now?” Zuko demanded.

“I came to apologize to Zuko.” The boy murmured. “I’m sorry for everything I said yesterday. It was wrong of me to say those things to you, especially in front of your team. I also wanna apologize to all of you for disrespecting your teammate. It was wrong and I am sorry. And I wanna apologize to apologize to Coach Piandao. It was wrong of me to disrespect your practice and your team the way I did and I’m sorry. I will accept whatever punishment you throw my way.”

“Zuko, you’re the wronged party here.” Piandao stated. “How would you like to punish…”

“Sokka.” The boy provided.

“I say today’s practice will be about making sure he gets an entire season of Piandao torture in the next two hours.” Zuko smirked. “We will take turns practicing only the most painful of wrestling moves on him, and well as him doing enough brutal exercises that he’ll need a couple days of bed rest before he can move again.”

\---

“I’m really sorry about Sokka.” Katara said as she and Zuko watched Sokka be tortured by Piandao. “I still can’t believe he did that.”

“Katara it’s fine.” Zuko assured. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know but I still feel really bad.” Katara sighed. “I wanna do something to make it up to you.”

“How bout this. You let me take you out to dinner this weekend and we call it even.” Zuko suggested with a smirk.

“I’d love to.” Katara grinned.


End file.
